


Tallahassee

by softysugar



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pam And Jim Have An Open Relationship, Shower Sex, So It Isn't Cheating, top dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softysugar/pseuds/softysugar
Summary: Jim plans a prank, but ends up getting something much better then a good laugh.





	Tallahassee

**Author's Note:**

> Been suffering from a bit of writers block, but enjoy :)

Jim had been planning this prank before they even left Scranton. Actually, it was before he even knew if he was going to leave Scranton. If he remembered correctly, exactly what he said to Dwight was: "Hey, quick question. Do you shower at night or do you shower in the morning? Because I want to shower when you're showering to save some water." So it wasn't going to be a complete surprise to Dwight if he was paying attention. It took a lot of work, but Jim managed to get the keycard for Dwight's room. 

Jim made his way to Dwight's room, with the camera crew following him, of course. He put his ear up to the door and heard running water. "Perfect" he whispered to himself as he quietly made his way into the room. The camera crew didn't go in, for privacy reasons, but they stuck around outside the room, in case they were able to hear anything.

He tip toed around the room and over to the bathroom door, everything going according to plan so far. He carefully opened the door and walked in, while also averting his eyes from the shower (even though the shower curtain covered anything he wouldn't want to see). But this was Dwight, and of course he noticed the slight change in temperature when Jim opened the door. Jim grabbed Dwight's clothes, but before he could leave, he heard Dwight start to speak.

"Oh, Jim. Did you really think I forgot about your question you asked me at the office before we left?" Jim froze in his tracks. He wanted to just bolt out of the bathroom and continue with the prank. The logical part of him did not want to shower with Dwight. But a small part of him wanted to get into some trouble, as he would put it. And for whatever reason, he decided to listen to that little part of him.

"Alright Dwight, let's do this then. You're sure you want to?"

"Haven't I made it clear, idiot? Strip, and then lock the door."

Jim stripped and locked the door. He didn't know why he was about to do this, but at this point, there was no turning back. He slid the shower curtain back and stepped in. Jim didn't believe his eyes when he got in. His co-worker / "enemy", Dwight Schrute, was in the shower with him, fully naked. Jim didnt even know if this was just going to be a shower, or if they were having sex. He was fine with either, and Dwight didn't specify which they were doing. But he made it loud and clear they were fucking when he pushed Jim up against the shower wall. When Dwight kissed him, it was soft, but forceful at the same time. Dwight unexpectedly slipped his tounge into Jim's mouth, making gasp. Dwight pulled away from the kiss and moved to Jim's neck, sucking and biting the sensetive skin. Jim gasped and moaned as Dwight left bruises along Jim's neck.

"Fuck, you look so beautiful with all of those hickeys on your neck. I want everyone to know that you were mine tonight." Dwight's words made Jim let out a small moan. Dwight still had Jim pinned against the wall, holding him by his wrists above his head. "Get on your knees, bitch." That was new to Jim, and he was surprised by how much it turned him on. He did as told.

"Good boy. Now suck." Jim did as told, starting slow at his head and making his way down. He bobbed his head up and down, taking as much as he could without gagging. 

Dwight grabbed Jim by his messy, wet hair. "Fuck yeah, take this dick, like the little bitch you are." Dwight pulled Jim away by his hair. Dwight took Jim's face in his hands. 

"Tell me what you want." 

"Dwight, c'mon please." 

"You have to tell me. What do you want me to do to you?" Dwight said while kissing Jim's neck, making Jim weaker by the second. 

All the teasing was driving Jim insane. "I- I want you to fuck me." 

"See, that wasn't hard, was it?" 

Dwight smacked Jim's ass and grabbed it, making Jim moan embarrassingly loud. 

"Beg for it, bitch. Let me hear you." Dwight said as he walked behind Jim and pushed Jim against the shower wall. 

"Dwight, please, fuck me." 

"Louder, you whore" 

"Dwight, fuck me. Put your huge dick up my ass, I fucking need it, please." 

"You're so fucking hot when you beg for me. Now come here." 

Dwight put his tip in as Jim gasped, due to the sudden feeling. He started slow, moving in and out with only half of his length. 

"Fuck, give me more, I don't fucking care if it hurts. I want it to hurt, please." 

Dwight did so, Grabbing onto Jim's hips and going at full force. 

"Oh my fucking god, yes! Keep going, don't fucking stop." 

Dwight kept going, repositioning every time trying to find the prostate. Once he hit it, he hit it every time. 

"Oh fuck! I'm so fucking close, keep doing that." 

With a couple more thrusts, Jim came all over his stomach and chest. Dwight pulled out and took Jim down to his knees by his hair. Jim jerked him off until he came, taking it all in his mouth. 

"Fuck yeah, take it all down your fucking throat you slut. Swallow it all, fuck." With both of them out of breath, they cleaned themselves off and got out of the shower. 

"Hey, Jim. Um... would you like to stay the night in my room?" 

"Of course I would." 

They climbed into bed in nothing but their underwear, and Dwight wrapped his arms around Jim. 

"Goodnight, Dwight." 

"Night, Jim." 

From that night, Jim knew that his time in Talahassee would be way more fun than he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Feedback in the comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
